Avenger (Jeanne Alter)
Summary Avenger (アヴェンジャー, Avenjā) an Avenger-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Avenger's True Name is Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (ジャンヌ・ダルク〔オルタ〕, Jan'nu Daruku ''(''Oruta)), also known as Jeanne Alter (ジャンヌ・オルタ, Jan'nu Oruta), an alternate version of Joan of Arc. While referred to as "Alter", she is not another "aspect" of Joan, but rather she is a creation of the Holy Grail born from Gilles de Rais's wishes shortly after the execution of Joan in 1431. Rightfully a "saint" rather than a "hero", there is a zero percent probability of being able to "summon another aspect" of Joan, so Joan Alter is an existence encapsulating much of the corrupted Gilles's biases and feelings. With several circumstances accumulating, despite being a fictional existence, it became possible for her to answer to summons as a black holy woman. Joan Alter is a "draconic witch who rose from her grave to avenge herself upon France." Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A with physical strikes, likely higher with La Grondement Du Haine Name: Avenger, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), Jeanne Alter Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Avenger-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can control any dragon, Can merge her own flesh with body parts of others, Can turn into Spirit Form, Can gradually replenish her own mana, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Immunity to Conventional Weapons Attack Potency: Mountain level with physical strikes via power-scaling (), likely higher with La Grondement Du Haine (As an A+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to the likes of Excalibur Galatine) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: City level via power-scaling (Has the same endurance as Saber under Shirou), Immune to Conventional Weapons Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as she has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with her flag. Several hundreds of meters with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: Her Sword and Flag (La Grondement Du Haine) Intelligence: Through being created by the Grail, Jeanne's knowledge shouldn't be less than her counterpart Weaknesses: She enjoys hurting her enemies a little bit too much (Although, she isn't going to hesitate to finish her opponent) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'La Grondement Du Haine (Roar of Hatred): Roar, O Rage of Mine' (ラ・グロンドメント・デュ・ヘイン: 吼え立てよ、我が憤怒, Ra Gurondomento Du Hein: Hoetate yo, Waga Fun'nu): is the Noble Phantasm of Joan Alter. Differing from Luminosité Eternelle, it is a cursed flag of the Joan who "descended upon France as the dragon witch." It transforms the grudges Jeanne and her cohorts bear and turns it into flaming prana, burning opponents' injustices, impurities and self-righteousness to the bone. Class Skills *'Avenger' (復讐者, Fukushū-sha): A Class Skill that marks Jeanne as an Avenger. As a result, she's more easily seen as an enemy by those around her, but the resulting enmity strengthens her due to his Class Vessel. *'Oblivion Correction' (忘却補正, Bōkyaku hosei): A Class Skill that increases the damage Avenger deals whenever she strikes her foe's weak points with his attacks from Oblivion. *'Self Replenishment (Magic)' (自己回復 (魔力), Jiko kaifuku (maryoku)): A Class Skill that allows Avenger her mana reserves overtime for as long as her grudge has yet to be fulfilled. Personal Skills *'Self-Modification' (自己改造, Jiko Kaizō, localized as "Metamorphosis"): is the aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. *'Dragon Witch' (竜の魔女, Ryū no majo): grants an innate skill to control dragons. This skill partly works as the Charisma skill, raising the party attack. Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) possesses this skill as the result of being created from Gilles' wishes. Acting as an opposing phenomenon to the legends of saints who defeated dragons like Saint George and Saint Martha, she can control everything from Wyverns to mighty dragons like the legendary Fafnir. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animals Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tier 7